


春梦

by siriuss12



Category: Noblesse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuss12/pseuds/siriuss12
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Kudos: 10





	春梦

最初，是发生在签立契约不久之后。

是在走廊还是那间窗户永远敞开的房间？是主人走过来还是自己走过去？是命令还是意外？一切都很模糊……唯一清晰的只有第一视角内的自己的手指，指尖滚着一滴血珠，向面前的人伸过去。

黑发男子轻拉过那只手，引导它继续接近脸庞，最后触到嘴上，涂抹口红般擦过。当指腹拂过柔软的唇瓣时，自己的心脏猛颤了一下，牵动手指慌张地撤退回来。

对方也松开了手，用和唇上那一抹血红相同颜色的眼睛静静地注视自己，然后微张开口，滑嫩的舌尖缓缓伸出，轻巧地捋过整个下唇，将腥甜的“唇彩”全部卷入口中。

目睹这些的自己，心脏再次颤动起来，不是一下，而是咚咚作响连成一片。此时对面又伸出摊开的手，像个邀请，自己便从善如流地递过了淌着血的指头。

这次还没接触嘴唇，就被舌头截了道儿，整个带进口中。温暖的口腔包裹下，能感到微微的蠕动，是在吮吸吧，眼睛所见是这样判断的，那个人含着自己的手指，专注又温柔地婴儿般吮吸舔舐。

能感到丝丝血液通过伤口离开身体，却毫不疼痛，只有阵阵热流随着心脏搏动迸发到四体百骸。自己的喉结好像滚动了一下，然后被放入口中的那根食指旁边的拇指主动抬起，触到唇上，又滑到嘴角，转着圈摩擦那小块皮肤。

对方因此抬起眼来，与自己双目相对……多么美丽的眼睛啊，仿佛夕阳余晖下波光粼粼的湖面……不禁迈近了一步，又一步，想把它们看得更清楚……吮吸似乎停止了，对方微张着嘴，舌头虚虚拢着指尖，于是自己拔出挂着涎液的食指，与拇指一同扶住那人的下颚，探头凑近，直到鲜红和蔚蓝的眼中都映出彼此…………

然后弗兰克斯坦醒了。

他呆呆坐了几秒，掀开被子朝下看了看，接着用双手狠狠捂住脸。

洛凯道尼阿偏僻角落的豪宅里，传出一声悠长的惨叫。

接下来几天，弗兰克斯坦都处于崩溃边缘，他能做的只有故作镇定地为主人打理好各种事物，除了泡茶的必行工作尽量减少面对面时间，然后躲起来独自烦恼。

第六天他终于忍无可忍，偷跑出洛凯道尼阿，来到最近的一个城市，走进了教堂。

作为可能是有史以来力量最强大、对人类研究最透彻的人，弗兰克斯坦从来对宗教嗤之以鼻，但现在他竟渴望起忏悔来。

“怎么了？我的孩子。”无视掉自己实际年龄能做神父的父亲，弗兰克斯坦虔诚地回答：“我有罪……有一位我非常尊敬爱戴的人，他……”本想说他是我的神，但对神父这样讲可能惹上麻烦，只好换了表达方式，“他对我来说无比神圣，永远不可亵渎……但是我…我竟然梦到……和他……和他……”

弗兰克斯坦红着脸，绞着双手，好像刚步入青葱年岁的毛头小子，无论如何也无法把那个词说出口。

神父轻笑一声，恐怕把他当成了那种对年长女性陷入情网的懵懂少年：“我的孩子，这并不是什么罪过。”

“不不，你没理解它的严重性！”弗兰克斯坦焦急地说，“这么讲吧，请原谅我的无礼，我只是打个比方，您会梦到和圣母接吻吗？”

“当然不会！”神父的语气有了些不满，“圣母是高高在上的，凡人无法触及的圣灵。但孩子，你说的这个人，是在你身边实际存在的吧？”

“是的……”

“梦境是我们灵魂的另一种形式，你在梦中对他有非分之想，说明清醒时面对这个人，你同样会产生冲动对吧？”

“…………不……是？”

木隔板两边的人都愣了。弗兰克斯坦好好思索了一番，结论连自己都惊讶万分。

“并没有啊。”

卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗优雅地喝了一口红茶，把茶杯放回桌子上，重新站到窗前，一动不动地望着外面。

整个过程里身后的金发管家都死死盯着他的一举一动。换成其他人，绝对会奇怪为什么前些日子竭力回避自己的人，如今又寸步不离目不转睛恨不得把自己盯出个洞似的，好在莱杰罗不会在意这些，他对窗户的关注度远比对弗兰克斯坦大得多，而且除非必要时，从不会主动打开两人间的心灵感应。

看着那纤细挺拔、头发不时随风扬起、被孤独感笼罩着的背影，弗兰克斯坦微微皱起眉头。

就在昨晚，他又梦见了，仿佛是前一个梦的后续……在几次浅尝辄止的轻吻后，梦中的莱杰罗回望着他，更加波光闪烁的眼睛透出默许的信息。

大概自己那无可救药的探索欲又发作了……“请张开嘴。”弗兰克斯坦听见自己这么说，他其实没有发声，但这个意思清晰地通过他们之间独有的通路传递了过去。顺着双唇间启开的微小缝隙，他的舌头灵活地深入腹地，和莱杰罗的搅在一起，像教导生疏的舞者，引领它在口腔内翩翩起舞。半睁的视野中，莱杰罗已经闭上了眼，红晕在初雪一样白皙的肌肤上蔓延，不是他眼睛那么鲜艳的红，更加清淡柔和，就像他嘴唇的味道。弗兰克斯坦吻过各种各样的美女，从没见过这样的触感，比人类冰凉很多，却柔软无比，梦境居然会呈现没体会过的感觉，这也让他大为吃惊。

无论心灵感应还是眼中所见都告诉他对方已经濒临极限，于是缓慢地分开舌头的纠缠，从口中撤出。莱杰罗无声地喘息着，用一贯的无杂质的清澈眼神看着他，好像在等待下一步。弗兰克斯坦的目光偏了偏，集中在青丝间的某处。

他一手搂住莱杰罗的腰，一手扶着头后方，由于两人身高相仿，稍微偏头就能轻松地碰到耳廓。

轻吻几下后，他含住了耳垂，那里的触感也和嘴唇一样，如同叼着一颗滑弹的冰珠，连上面小巧的耳洞都清晰可感。莱杰罗脸颊上的绯红很快抵达了这里，弗兰克斯坦感觉怀里的躯体正在变热，不，变热的是自己才对，多年未曾点燃的燥热在体内四散奔流，这时，耳畔传来莱杰罗在梦中的第一声轻哼……

弗兰克斯坦一个激灵，正好看到主人微抬起头，目送刚才发出鸣叫的鸟飞向远方。

他全神贯注地盯着那后侧脸，尤其是发梢间若隐若现的耳朵，全心全力地感受着自己的反应。

脸确实在发烫，但那是想起荒唐的梦而臊的，和梦中那种发自男性本能的欲火沸腾完全不同。

没有……果然没有。面对梦境之外的莱杰罗时，他只有无上的纯粹的忠心，根本没有半点邪念。

弗兰克斯坦轻轻舒了口气，既高兴又失落，高兴的是他没有玷污和主人之间宝贵神圣的关系，失落的是仍然找不到怪梦的原因。

几乎探究明了人体所有秘密的弗兰克斯坦，深知怎样最有效地操控身体状态，他的睡眠就像经过压缩处理，仅需要三个小时就能维持全天精力充沛，那是质量极高的完全无梦的深眠。只有两种东西会强行撕开他脑中沉静的黑暗，一是暗魂焰枪偶尔发作，絮叨个不停的烦人梦魇，还有就是这莫名其妙的春梦。

如果有个和他水平相当的研究者，弗兰克斯坦会很乐意打开脑子让其好好研究一番，可惜自己不可能给自己做手术。

他唯有猜测，那确实源于一种自己都没发现的内心深处的欲望。他对卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗用情之深，超越了世间一切，不是几种单一的情义能概括的，在那包罗万象的复杂感情中，混有爱情也并不奇怪。

于是自我意识分裂成了两半，一个在现实极尽无私忠诚，一个在梦中释放不堪私欲。

这倒没什么问题。早就不认为自己是正常人的弗兰克斯坦轻易接受了这种异常。

但是……也不要这么变本加厉啊！！

不知这句大喊会不会成为梦话，吵到隔壁房间从不阖眼的主人，弗兰克斯坦忐忑地流着冷汗，而梦中的主人，此刻正一丝不挂地坐在自己怀中。

到底怎么变成这样的……完全想不起来。和一般人做梦差不多，醒来后记忆就逐渐暧昧不清。不知何时，在梦里他与莱杰罗已经走到了最后一步。

和这个对他最为特殊的存在真正意义上紧紧相连，让弗兰克斯坦心潮澎湃，这是所有人都不曾见过，甚至想都不敢想的场景——唯一的Noblesse，世界上最强大的生命，赤裸着，全身泛着薄红，伏在另一个男人身上，随着抽插小幅地晃动，发出呢喃和喘息。

这个景象太过不真实，却像恶魔诱惑人类的甜言蜜语，令人欲罢不能。

但同时弗兰克斯坦又心如止水。他的身体在遵照本能反应运动，精神却没有一丝一毫享受。这倒是他的常态，从把人类当作研究对象起，情事的乐趣就彻底丧失了，对投送怀抱的美女们，他想到的只有哪种哪种激素作用在大脑什么什么位置导致了她们的狂热，甚至能背出具体反应式。

而现在，他全部注意力都在保护莱杰罗上面。这具身体实在太敏感了！手掌拂过便能使胸前的红蕊坚硬挺立，轻轻捋一下背脊，腰就软了下来。明明穿着衣服时看起来挺标准的身材，居然如此纤瘦，环着腰部一个臂弯都绰绰有余。缺乏日照白得不像话的肌肤，哪怕搀扶的力气都会留下暗红可怖的手印。莱杰罗始终把头枕在他肩膀上，脸扭向另一侧，弗兰克斯坦完全看不到他的表情，他的呻吟声也很小，隐忍着似的，好像仔猫的呜咽，叫人心生怜爱。

莱杰罗就像个极其精致易碎的艺术品，稍不小心就会毁在手中。就算只是自己脑内的幻象，弗兰克斯坦也不愿伤到他分毫。他使出浑身解数，用上比切割细胞还要准确细腻的心思和技术来侍奉……等醒来时，汗水早已浸透了几层衣衫。

“……跟全部家主打一架都比这个省力啊。”弗兰克斯坦忧愁地站在宴会厅角落，好在这句自言自语没被旁边任何一个贵族听到，否则这场隆重的贵族聚会就该变成战场了。

他看着大厅中心被家主们团团簇拥的莱杰罗大人，正跟他说话的那个女性家主，叫什么来着……易迪安？她的表情好明显啊，脸都红透了。罗迪的女儿虽然站得远远的，目光也一直没从主人身上离开。

总有一天，主人会和她们其中之一结婚吗？她们都未敢想象过的情爱场面，却出现在我这个“低劣渺小”的人类脑中，多么讽刺。

当那天到来时，我会真心地祝福主人，继续为他和他的家庭效劳吧，那时，我的梦会结束吗……

“怎么了？有谁对你失礼了么？”

身边突然冒出的声音吓了弗兰克斯坦一跳，扭头就见一张与身份极不匹配的轻浮笑脸和一头金色长发。

“没有，感谢您的关心。”其实一个人类破例参加贵族宴会，不满者很多，但他是莱杰罗直接带进来的，现在又有罗迪站在身边，谁不服都得憋着。

“也是，你并不是会在意这些的人。”也不知尊贵的罗迪大人发了什么命令，所有人都和他们拉开一定距离，方便他俩私聊，“那么，是什么让你心不在焉的呢？”

弗兰克斯坦看了贵族的首领一眼，如果说世界上只有一个人有资格让他吐露春梦的烦恼，就是这位罗迪了。可是凭以往的印象，他十分怀疑不出几小时，亵渎莱杰罗的罪行就会被不小心传遍整个洛凯道尼阿，然后自己被以乌洛卡伊为首的愤怒家主们剁成肉泥。

所以他顶着罗迪审视的目光，展开营业微笑：“什么都没有，我很好，感谢您的关心。”

罗迪笑笑，又饶有兴趣地注视了他一会，接着把目光移向远处的Noblesse：“你知道，我为什么催着你和莱杰罗签约吗？”

弗兰克斯坦愣了愣，缓缓地回答：“……是因为……主人一个人太孤独了吗？”

他也看向那个方向，莱杰罗树一般站得笔直，面无表情地听易迪安说话，弗兰克斯坦觉得易迪安就是跟一棵真的树说话，得到的回应也会比现在多。

是的，莱杰罗太孤独了，自己也是看了那背影后才决定留下来，让他身边哪怕多一个人也好，改变这种现状。自己希望改变他，罗迪也希望，估计在场的大家都希望。

难道说，我想改变主人的期望太过强烈，才在梦中造就了那样一个大相径庭的形象吗？这么解释倒是很合理，不过就是……

太出格了！

弗兰克斯坦白着眼，腹诽自己古怪的大脑，忽然发现罗迪在对他笑，那种一贯的不正经又高深莫测的笑容，这次似乎还含着点嘲讽意味，看得他莫名火大。

“弗兰克斯坦，”罗迪咧开嘴角，“原来你……”

“弗兰克斯坦。”这时莱杰罗走了过来，弗兰克斯坦赶忙恭敬鞠躬，罗迪没有说下去，转身微笑着和莱杰罗打起了招呼。

后来，弗兰克斯坦逐渐习惯了作为Noblesse仆人的生活。泡茶，为主人准备衣物，打扫房间，泡茶，做各种研究，与家主们对打，泡茶，被家主找上门，家主被主人打发走，招待偶尔上门的罗迪、公主、穆扎卡，泡茶……

而那羞耻的春梦，仍然以短则几周，长则一年的间隔频率出现，弗兰克斯坦也熟悉了怎样在梦境里和幻象圆满走完做爱流程，再在梦境外面不改色地和真人保持妥当距离。

时光就这样，以人类感觉飞逝，贵族感觉静止的速度不断前进，仿佛会持续到地老天荒……

直到耀眼红光和滔天火浪映满整个地平线…………

在踏遍世界上每一寸土地，寻找主人的几百年间，弗兰克斯坦无数次祈祷能够梦到卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗，就算离谱的春梦也行！他想见见那个人的面容……但是一次都没有。每晚迎接他的只有无尽的黑暗和暗魂焰枪的咒骂声。

俗话说日有所思夜有所梦，清醒时他每时每分每秒都在想着主人主人主人！可为什么就是梦不到？！

……难道自己对主人的感情已经减弱了吗？毕竟没有证据表明人类能永恒地爱一样事物，时间就像蛀虫，一点点蚕食他的记忆和意志，最近好像脑海中主人的相貌都开始模糊了……这让弗兰克斯坦无比恐惧，他不怕死，不怕被背叛、被抛弃，他怕的是自己会厌倦、会逃避，最后会放弃……那样他将失去存活的所有意义。

就在濒临绝望的某天晚上，他终于梦到了莱杰罗！唯一的一次。不是什么春梦，而是现实中实际发生过的一个场景：

主人坐在沙发上品着茶，淡淡地问他：“你见过凯修特尔的儿子了？”

“是的，虽然还是个小家伙，已经能看出家主的风范了，就是性格跟他爹一样，死正经得要命。”弗兰克斯坦笑道。

“我还记得他刚出生的时候，非常可爱。”难得的微笑出现在莱杰罗脸上，他说话的字数也超过了前几个月的总和，“拉斯格蕾雅也是，刚出生时很小，很可爱，罗迪让我抱她，她也不哭，一直看着我……”

弗兰克斯坦很高兴看到这种状态的主人，于是笑着追问：“主人喜欢小孩吗？”

莱杰罗顿了一下，过了几秒才回答：“是的。”

“我也喜欢小孩子。”弗兰克斯坦微闭上眼，脑中浮现出泰沙穆的样子，“他们单纯善良又充满活力，看着他们，就觉得世界能变得更美好……”他像平时那样滔滔不绝没话找话地说着，没注意其间遮盖了一句极小声的自言自语。

“嗯？您刚才说什么？”

“没什么。”莱杰罗平静地看着他。

然而，在梦里，弗兰克斯坦听清了曾经错过的那句话——莱杰罗垂下头，盯着手里的红茶，轻轻地说：

“可惜，我不会有孩子……”

“大叔？大叔！”

弗兰克斯坦猛地睁开眼，视野内是一圈俯视的稚气未脱的面孔。

“大叔！快醒醒！别在这睡，会着凉的！”

“呜哇！好重的酒味！”

弗兰克斯坦坐起身，揉揉脑袋。想起来了，他到了一个叫韩国的东方小国，在找遍全国都没寻到主人的线索后，沮丧的情绪达到顶峰，忍不住跑到酒吧喝了个酩酊大醉，然后在公园的椅子上睡着了。

“不会是流浪汉吧？”叫醒他的是一群路过的中学生，穿着整齐划一的校服。

“我看不像……是外国人耶。”

“好帅……”几个女生红了脸。

“大叔怎么了？是迷路了吗？会韩语吗？……呃…Do、Do you 唔…need help？”

看着孩子们真诚的笑脸，忽然梦中主人的话语浮现在耳边，弗兰克斯坦低下头，用金色长发挡住湿润的眼睛。

他想，也许该休息一会了。不是放弃，只是休息一会，为了继续寻找主人的养精蓄锐，也为了找到主人后的未来。

而且休息时该做的事，也决定好了。

可能一切都是冥冥天意，最后这所他建立起来的学校，带来了他与主人的重逢。

莱杰罗回来了。伴随新的邂逅和新的麻烦，也带回从前的爱恨情仇纠葛宿怨。

一起回来的，还有那消失已久的春梦。

弗兰克斯坦惊讶地发现，春梦还在与时俱进。梦里的莱杰罗穿上了艺兰的校服，头发剪短了，虽然身体仍旧那么敏感，永远用着一种体位，隐忍克制着情欲的表达，但笼罩其身的氛围不再像以前那样遗世独立，更似现在真实的主人，圆滑柔和了不少，甚至结束后还会展露出幸福满足的微笑。

想起那个笑容，连清醒时的弗兰克斯坦都不禁怦然心动，他为此有些惊慌，生怕现实里也会逾越雷池，但很快各种变故和威胁接踵而至，主人的身体每况愈下，他实在没有多余的心思去考虑这些了。

那是很普通平常的一天。弗兰克斯坦办公时发现忘带了一份文件，便驱车回家，一进家门，看到塔奥居然背对门口坐在那里。  
“你在这干什么呢？”

听到他的声音，塔奥嗷得一声窜起来，从黑白相间的头发到每根汗毛都肉眼可见地炸开了。

“老老老老板？！你、你、您发现了？！！”

弗兰克斯坦以为他指的是不好好干保安的工作在这摸鱼，就挑起嘴角哼了一声：“是啊。”

谁知塔奥直直跪了下去，鬼哭狼嚎地不停求饶：“对不起！对不起！我不是故意知道的！我一定守口如瓶！死也不说！立刻就去拆了……”

“你说什么呢？”弗兰克斯坦震惊地看他跟从水里捞出来似的，脸上后脖颈上全是汗，就是把学校炸了、甚至把莱杰罗的点心吃了时都没见他流过这么多汗。

“诶？您……您不知道？”塔奥呆住了。

“知道什么？”

“昨、昨晚……”

“昨晚怎么了？”弗兰克斯坦偏头回想了一下，昨晚没什么事啊，自己挺早就睡了。

眼见塔奥的嘴一点点张大，瞳孔一点点缩小，弗兰克斯坦忽然意识到“自己不知道”这个事实让塔奥更加惊恐。

“喂！到底发生了什么？！告诉我！”他一把抓住对方衣领，紫色的狂气萦绕四周。

塔奥看起来都快哭了，哆哆嗦嗦道：“请、请跟我来……”

他把弗兰克斯坦带进监控室，全程做贼心虚似的左顾右盼，最后还把门锁上了。

“老板……我、我不知道怎么说……但是，我觉得应该让您看看……”塔奥一脸英勇就义的表情，点开了视频播放。

这段监控录像来自最近新装的一个摄像头，在宅邸外面能360度旋转拍摄，刚好某个角度能扫到宅邸的一个阳台，这个阳台属于莱杰罗的房间。

对于塔奥自作主张安装的这些监控，弗兰克斯坦唯一的要求是不能骚扰各位尤其是主人的隐私，但这个探头不是一直对着拍，又仅仅是阳台的一小角，他就同意了。

现在，画面里，就在那个阳台上，他和莱杰罗面对面站着，他背对镜头，莱杰罗被他挡着，只能看到半个脸。

没等弗兰克斯坦疑惑“并不记得昨晚和主人站在露台上说过话啊？”，就见莱杰罗朝他走近一步，即使是红外摄像照出来的青灰色画面，也能清楚看到他的眼睛在发光，然后他向弗兰克斯坦伸出了手。

这个刹那，弗兰克斯坦脑内，就像游戏转换视角一样，忽然变换成了第一视角，高清的莱杰罗的脸近在咫尺，红色眼睛在夜幕衬托下亮得惊人，伸出的那只手温柔地抚在自己脸上，然后莱杰罗又接近了一步，探头凑向自己的嘴……

一切都是昨晚的梦。

监控录像里，他俩的脸贴在一起足有一分多钟，最后莱杰罗向后撤分了开来，他亮着眼睛，嘴动了动好像说了什么，接着拉起弗兰克斯坦的手，带他进了房间。

屏幕前的弗兰克斯坦像座石雕僵在原地，就那么一动不动，注视着再无变化的画面从深夜一直播放到拂晓晨光亮起。塔奥不知何时溜走的，八成去满世界寻找消除记忆的方法了。

手悬在门板上方很久很久，弗兰克斯坦终于咬咬牙，敲了下去。

“进来。”里面的人说。

他忐忑地走进去，看到莱杰罗端坐在沙发上，直直盯着他，目光如炬。

“主人……”即使经过一整天的心理斗争，事到临头弗兰克斯坦还是不知如何启齿，正在斟酌语言，莱杰罗却是开口一语道破：  
“你都知道了？”

弗兰克斯坦吃惊地看着他，两人间的默契已不需要再多的说明。

对视了几秒，莱杰罗收回视线，缓慢地低下头，像个犯了错的孩子，语气充满歉疚：“对不起……”

“您不需要道歉！”弗兰克斯坦惶恐地说，“我是您的仆人，为您做什么都是应该的！再说……我也没受什么损失。”客观来看，他还是占了便宜的那个。

“这虽然有点羞耻，但也不是什么罪恶的事，只是男人都会有的欲望……”弗兰克斯坦像父亲对青春期的孩子一样温和地解释。一整天他都在反省，之所以从前完全没往这个方向想，是因为他觉得神不会恶趣味到给一个如此清心寡欲的人配以强烈的性欲。但是主人醒来后的这段生活，让弗兰克斯坦发现了一个真相——卡迪斯•艾特拉马•迪•莱杰罗并不是真的无欲无求，他也想吃美味的食物，也想在游戏中取胜，也想结交朋友、过热闹的生活……只是特殊的身份和责任让他不得不压抑这些欲望，不断地逼自己忍耐，对性欲也一样。

“如果您需要发泄，请直接告诉我。”让弗兰克斯坦难受的不是被欺骗，而是莱杰罗选择隐瞒的理由，不管是害怕他生气、为难还是不想伤害他，这些体贴的理由反而说明自己没被彻底信任。“没有伴侣时，这种事一般是自己来做，但您不熟练的话，我可以帮忙的，这并不奇怪，等您有了喜欢的人时，再……”

说到这时，刚才一直低着头的莱杰罗忽然抬起头来，专注地看着弗兰克斯坦。

“是的，不知道您清不清楚，”弗兰克斯坦微笑道，“性事主要是和喜欢的人做的，抛开繁殖目的，还是和喜欢的人一起做最开心。”

八百年前，那座庞大的豪宅里只有他们两人，主人选择自己也是别无他法，但现在他们身边有这么多人，人类、非人类、女人、男人……主人说不定有机会初次体验爱情这种特殊的感情呢。

虽然那样一来，自己便不再是与主人关系最深的人了，这让弗兰克斯坦有点伤心，但他仍然默默祈祷主人能获得幸福，这时，他突然发现莱杰罗笑了。

那是一种他从未见过的苦笑，似曾相识的笑好像在罗迪脸上出现过，不同的是眼前的笑容里没有丝毫嘲讽，只有些许无可奈何的埋怨。

“弗兰克斯坦……原来你也有不聪明的时候啊。”


End file.
